The Administrative Core is directed by Dr. Dennis W. Metzger, Program Project Director. The Core Facility fosters completion of the research project specific aims, provides statistical analysis of data and supports effective interactions between the faculty and the supporting Core Facilities. This includes integration of the activities of each subproject to ensure effective and coordinated investigations into the mucosal immunopathogenesis of F. tularensis. The Core provides statistical analysis of experimental design and interpretation of results, administrative support, and fiscal management. An Executive Committee consisting of the Program Director and the subproject Project Leaders and Core Directors (Drs. Gosselin, Hazlett, Melendez, Metzger, and Sellati) meet twice monthly to review progress in the subprojects and to address any concerns or problems. An External Scientific Advisory Board, consisting of Drs. J. Wayne Conlan, Martha Furie, Lester Kobzik, Kathleen McDonough, and Anders Sjostedt, reviews results obtained in the subprojects and meets annually on site to review the program objectives and progress.